Ribozymes are RNA molecules capable of cleaving specific RNA sequences(1), (2), (3).1/ Perreault (4) describes ribozymes in which the ribose sugars of core nucleotides are replaced with deoxyribose sugars. Chimeric ribozymes are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,019 and 5,149,796. FNT 1/ A Bibliography precedes the claims.